


Day 16: (ALT 2) - "I Can't Lose You Too"

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Dead Tony Stark, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Poor Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: “Peter, I l-”Then he was gone.Peter screamed, falling to his knees and pounding at the ground with his fists until they grew bloody, red streaming down his knuckles and into the splits in his palms. “NOOO! NO!” he yelled, eyes wild and terrified. “PLEASE COME BACK!” His voice cracked and dissolved into sobs, and he buried his head in his hands, digging his fingernails harshly into his forehead and cheekbones. “Don’t leave me, please.”No. Tony couldn't be gone.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Day 16: (ALT 2) - "I Can't Lose You Too"

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** major character death/s. Please don't kill me 🤣🤣🤣

All was quiet and still. The world was a haze of orange and red and smoke, and Peter helped his mentor to his feet, listlessly staring at the spot where Thanos had been. They had been so close, but now it was too late…

What did they do now?

Where was Thanos?

How were they going to get home?

The Guardians, supporting each other, slowly rose to their feet, devastated. Their faces were dirty and their eyes haunted from the horrors they never knew they would ever see. And none of them had ever dreamed, not even in their wildest nightmares, of what had happened this very night. 

A sharp pain stabbed in the back of his head, echoing deep into Peter’s skull. He inhaled sharply, sudden fear making his stomach lurch as the hair on his arms stood up straight. One hand rose to clutch at his head.

“Something’s happening,” Mantis said softly, and Peter raised wide eyes to see her body vanish in a rain of dust. He froze as Drax too began to disintegrate, calling “‘Quill?” in confusion as his body melted from existence. Star-Lord stared in horror, hands beginning to shake, and he turned to look at Tony as if to ask what was going on. 

“Steady, Quill,” Tony said, panic underlying his tone. 

“Aw, man,” Star-Lord groaned, the dust creeping up from his shoulders, to his neck, to his head. 

Peter froze. No. No. No!! What was happening?

“No,” Tony whispered, half to himself. 

“Tony, there was no other way,” came a calm voice, and both Peter and Tony turned to see Dr. Strange looking at them, no sign of fear on his face as he was erased. 

Mouth open, Peter inhaled and exhaled sharply."What - but why?" No! This must be a dream. This couldn’t be happening. No. 

"Peter," Tony said in a softer tone than the boy had ever heard him use.

Peter spun around to see his mentor swaying on his feet. The tips of the man's fingers were disappearing, and he stumbled forward, eyes locked onto Peter’s face like he’d never see it again. “Pete,” he said again, softly. 

Time stopped. This is just a dream. This is just a dream. It’s not real. It’s not real.

The boy’s eyes widened and he rushed towards Tony, throwing his arms around him. “PLEASE, NO!” he screamed, holding on as tight as he could. “Please. Please. I can’t lose you too.”

“Pete, it’s okay,” Tony murmured, face in Peter’s hair. “I’m sorry. Tell Pep and Happy and Rhodey that I’m sorry.”

Tears dripped down Peter’s face as he felt his mentor’s arms slip away. “Please don’t go. Please.”

“Shh, Pete. It’s okay.” Tony kissed the side of his head. “I’m proud of you, son. You’ll be a better man than I ever was.”

“No, no, no, no!!” Peter desperately tried to clutch at his mentor-turned-father, but all he got was a handful of dust. He pulled back his head, and the last thing he saw was Tony’s chocolate brown eyes staring back at him.

“Peter, I l-”

Then he was gone. 

Peter _screamed, _falling to his knees and pounding at the ground with his fists until they grew bloody, red streaming down his knuckles and into the splits in his palms. “NOOO! NO!” he yelled, eyes wild and terrified. “PLEASE COME BACK!” His voice cracked and dissolved into sobs, and he buried his head in his hands, digging his fingernails harshly into his forehead and cheekbones. “Don’t leave me, please.”__

__His body shook as he finally pulled his hands away from his face and wrapped them around himself, shivering, a tortured look in his eyes. He looked into the distance, not seeing a thing, the red of his eyes making him look like a boy who had lost hope. “No,” he whispered under his breath, slowly rocking himself from side to side. “This is a dream. I want to wake up. I want to wake up.”_ _

__The image of Tony’s face appeared in his mind, and he wailed in anguish. “I WANT TO WAKE UPPPPPPP!”_ _

__He hit himself in the head over and over and over again, as if by inflicting more pain on his body, his mind would respond and wake him up from the terrifying nightmare he was trapped in. Because that’s all it was, right? A dream?_ _

__He’d wake up, mind racing from the horrible images plaguing his sleep like they had time and time again, sweat soaking his sheets, and May or Tony would be there to hug and comfort him, right?_ _

__Right?_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤟
> 
> (Also, if anyone's interested, the song I listened to - on repeat 😂😂 - while writing this was _As We Fall_ by League of Legends)


End file.
